1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic spanner structure, and more particularly, to a pneumatic spanner structure for a pneumatic tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pneumatic spanner, as shown in FIG. 6, comprises a hit unit (50) to drive a gear post (51). The gear post (51) drives a bevel gear plate (52) to link a spanner axle (53). However, the conventional pneumatic spanner has the following shortcomings.
1. Unstable structure: The hit unit drives the gear post. The gear post drives the bevel gear plate to link the spanner axle. The force is direct applied to the gear post and the gear plate to wear and tear the teeth of the gear post and the gear plate. Through the hit unit to drive the gear, the impact of the hit unit centralizes the press on the gear post and the gear plate to damage the gear post and the gear plate so the structure is unstable.
2. Not compact structure: The hit unit drives the gear post. The gear post drives the bevel gear plate to link the spanner axle. This structure needs larger buffer space to consume the efficiency of the hit unit. The force cannot be transmitted efficiently to form weak energy so the structure is not compact.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.